You'll Never Know
by londonandtea
Summary: Hermione leaves Harry and Ron after she finds out her parents have been killed and goes back to Hogwarts under and alias. Someone who she thought had no soul ended up taking away her pain, but them together is against everything she stands for. OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore." she said to Harry and Ron. She hadn't moved from her bed in days, and neither Harry nor Ron had the courage to move her.

She had lost hope. They had hunted her parents down. How they did it, she was unsure, and she didn't want to find out. But they were found, and they were killed.

"Hermione, we can't do this without you." said Ron, standing up from his chair kneeling down beside her.

"Please..." she said, tears tickling down her face. She couldn't look at either of them in the eyes. Ron stood up and looked down at Hermione.

"What do you expect us to do?" said Ron, getting angry.

"Ron, back off. You don't understand..." said Harry. He knew the pain of missing his parents, but he had never really met them, so he could still only imagine what she was going through.

"You are selfish." said Hermione, making eye contact with Ron, sending chills down his spine. "You have your family all cozy in your shitty little home, while my parents are dead." she said rather harshly. "I can't do this anymore. I feel alone, I feel like dying in this fucking tent!"

They had never seen Hermione get so angry. She didn't look like herself. Her cheeks were sunken in, her skin grey, eyes bloodshot.

"Where do you plan to go?" asked Harry, worried. She thought for a moment. She honestly had no where to go.

"You can go to Hogwarts." said Ron.

"And then get send to the Ministry, get a Dementor's kiss? Don't think so." she said, calming down more.

They stood their in silence, looking away from each other. Ron was desperately trying to figure out a way to keep Hermione here, Harry trying to figure out where she could so, so that she could be happy, and Hermione still fixated on her parents death.

"Ron's right. You can use polyjuice potion, I bet you can figure out a way to get in and talk to Professor McGonagall."

She thought over this idea. It was crazy, and she knew she should stay with Harry and Ron, but this was too much for her right now.

"Alright. Thank you." she said, grateful.

Professor McGonagall woke up in a fright. "Miss Granger?" she said rather loudly, and Hermione shushed her.

"I'm sorry Professor, to frighten you and all." she said rather awkwardly. She stood over her transfigurations teacher bed, her small bag around her.

"Why are you here Miss Granger?" she asked puzzled and slightly worried that something was wrong with either Harry or Ron. She grabbed her wand and turned on every lamp in her bedroom. She put on her glasses, and stood up from her bed rather quickly.

"I need your help." she said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. She wondered how far away Harry and Ron were now, how far they had disapperated.

"Is something wrong? Are Harry and Ron alright?" she asked, giving Hermione a cup of tea. Professor McGonagall took a look at Hermione in the light. Her skin was pale, almost grey, her eyes looked lifeless.

"They're fine." she said, taking a drink from the tea. It made her realize how hungry and thirsty she was, not having eaten in days. "It's me."

"What's happened?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"My parents were killed." she said. It felt like the words were wrong as they left her mouth. As if those words together should never have existed. "The Death Eaters found them in Australia, I still don't know how."

"Oh dear..." said Professor McGonagall. She embraced Hermione in a hug, feeling strange giving affection to a student, but it was needed.

"I needed to get away from...everything." said Hermione, trying not to give anything away.

"You think this wise? Coming back to Hogwarts? Umbridge takes one look at you and it's off to your death, Miss Granger." she said, worried about Hermione decision.

"I know, but I have no where else to go. I felt so alone out there, I felt on the verge of dying. It's painful..." she said, her voice breaking. She took a deep breath in, trying ahrd not to break down in front of her teacher.

McGonagall decided not to touch on the subject once more. If Hermione wanted to come back, there was nothing she could to stop her. She could not turn the girl away to the cold streets alone.

"Well, what was your plan?"

"Well, I accidentally packed a hair brush a friend of mine left over when she stayed a few weeks before I left. I don't think I've used it, so I could use her hair in a polyjuice potion. That's as far as I've gotten..." she said. Professor McGonagall thought for a moment.

"What was your friends name?"

"Serena Davis."

"Alright. Your mother had sent you off to Beauxbatons because of what's been happening, but now she changed her mind and decided she wanted you close. I'll contact Madame Olympe right now, hopefully she'll get the letter soon enough. I'll have her send over some papers for confirmation, we don't need that vile excuse of woman snooping..." she said, grabbing a piece of parchment, quill and ink and started to write.

"Lucky for you, I have some polyjuice potion up here, just incase it was needed. It'll last you for a few days, I'll have to go down and get some from Severus tomorrow."

"Thank you, so much. You don't understand how grateful I am for this." said Hermione. She couldn't find the words for how she felt, but hopefully these would suffice."

"Yes, well... You are welcome. I don't think Madame Olympe will get this letter and be able to make the papers in time for class tomorrow, maybe not even the day after, so I will warn you now," she said, taking a drink for her tea. "You are not to leave this room for any reason. There is a bathroom right behind you, I will supply food, clothes, books, everything, until you are able to move into Gryffindor tower. Do you understand?"

"You can have someone get money out of my Gringotts account, Professor." she said, not expecting her to pay for anything.

"Nonsense, I will." she said, now tying the letter onto the leg of a very unhappy and tired owl. "And make it quick." she said to the owl, as he nipped her finger, hard. "Right..." she said, looking at Hermione, standing in her bedroom. "please excuse me, this is still a bit surreal for me."

"Yes, of course. Again, sorry for barging in like this."

"It's fine, child. Now..." Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and a bed appeared in the corner of the room, a few feet away from her bed.

"Thank you, again, for everything." she said, walking towards the bed. It felt kind of awkward, sleeping in the same room, but then again, at least she wasn't sleeping in an alley way.

"Get a good nights rest, please. You look dreadful." she said, looking closely at Hermione.

"Yes, professor." she said, sitting down on her bed. McGonagall nodded, and walked over to her bed.

"Almost forgot. I strongly recommend you not reveal yourself to Miss Weasley, Mister Longbottom, and others of the sort." she said, with a look on her face knowing it might be difficult for her not to.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to get them involved in anything." she said, nodding.

"Alright then." McGonagall waved her wand, and suddenly, the only light in the room was that shining from the moon illuminating through the window on the ceiling. "Goodnight." she said, laying down to bed, her back to Hermione.

"Goodnight." she said, removing her bag and placing it next to her on the floor. She removed her sweatshirt, leaving on the dirty, white thin shirt she's had on for a few days. It luckily did not smell, but it still made her feel dirty. She took off her shoes, and tucked herself into bed. She laid on her back, staring at the sky through the window, before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you bloody joking me?" said Scabior, quite offended by Umbridges' proposition. "I'm not going to hang around here and look after some dumb ass teenager like a filthy squib, no offence." he said, turning to Filch., which in turned, growled at him.

Umbridge smiled, and adjusted things around her desk. "How about this. You either help keep these mongrels under control, or I send you off to Azkaban. You are, if I must remind you, on a wanted list, but luckily, not as cared for, so they won't know. So, what's your stand on the proposition now?"

Scabior scoffed, and wondered what the hell he did to deserve this. "Alright, fine. When?" he asked, fiddling with his scarf.

"Tomorrow. I've set up bed for you up at Gryffindor Tower. Those are the ones who need the most controlling, and since I figured you were the strongest..."

"Yeah, alright, don't push the sarcasm." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I've also given you a list of the students to look out for the most. You'll also have a post at the great hall during meal times and the changing of classes. That's not to hard to remember, is it?" she asked, insulting his intelligence.

"No, it's not." he said, trying very hard not to say something nasty to the hag.

"Now, off you go, all the students should be in bed by now. I'll go over bright and early in the morning to introduce you to the students. Quite a lovely bunch, really." she said, shooing him. He nodded, turning around and walking away.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up actually well rested. It took her a while for her to sink everything in, but it all came back to her, that it was not a dream. The bright sunlight hit her eyes, so she was forced to sit up. She looked at the clock, and was shocked to find it was 2:30 in the afternoon. She got up quickly, but then realised she had nothing to do.

At the foot of her bed was a small bag with soap and other bathroom necessities, which Hermione took as an invitation to use the bathroom. She dug around in her bag for a change of clothes, and took what she needed to Professor McGongall's bathroom.

The bathroom was rather large, with marble floor and a cream color on the walls. There was a mirror hanging in mid air, right above a sink, and a tub with a shower head at the corner of the room. She placed her clothes on the stand next to the sink, and walked over to the tub.

She undressed, turned on the hot water, and stepped in. At first, the water burned her skin, but after a while she got used to it, and felt the knots in the neck loosen. She scrubbed away any dirt she had on her, and washed her hair thoroughly, until the water that was going down the drain was clear, when at first was a slight grey color because of the amount of dirt she had on her body and hair.

She stepped out, and tied a towel around herself as she tried to detangle her hair with a comb. She had placed her friends come at the bed, so as not to confuse it. It took her a while, but her matted up hair was soon lock free. She got dressed, folded her dirty clothes, and left the bathroom.

"Professor McGonagall. Excuse me, I was taking a shower." said Hermione, as when she opened the door, found her at her desk, reading a letter.

"Oh no, that's fine dear." she said, looking up. "Well, now you look a bit better. Are those old clothes? Leave them in the corner, an elf will come by and pick them up." she said, looking back down at her letter. Hermione did as she said, and sat at the foot of her bed, tying her shoes silently, waiting for McGonagall to speak.

"Well, everything seems to be in order with these paper. Madame Olympe sent them rather quick with a rather young and energetic owl. Quite annoying... Anyways, you'll have to do with robes in the lost and found. Dinner should be starting soon, you can go then."

"How? Won't people see me?" she stated, rather obviously.

"Disillusionment charm, but you'll have to be quick. Just grab whichever you think will fit you, and then I'll make some minor changed to them, I was never good at altering clothing." she said, standing up. "Those are the papers Madame Olympe sent, if you'd like to read them. I suggest you do, get your story completely straight, I'll be presenting you to Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge tomorrow." she said, with a slight tone of disgust at using the word Professor.

"Professor Snape? But he'll surely know I'll be using a polyjuice potion, won't he?" she asked, nervous.

"Not if you are convincing enough. He is the headmaster, he has to approve your return." she said, walking towards the door. "Now, I'm off to dinner, let me cast the charm on you now, wait about 10 minutes until after I leave. The charm should wear off in about an hour or so." she said. Hermione stood still while Professor McGonagall tapped Hermione on the head with her wand.

"Professor, what happens if Professor Snape doesn't approve my return?" she asked, worried.

"Let's not think about that. Now, all done. Good luck, Miss Granger." she said, turning away and leaving the room. Hermione looked down at her arm, but all the saw was the floor. She sighed, and sat down on the bed, looking at the watch, waiting for ten minutes to pass.

* * *

"Students, pay attention!" yelled Professor Umbridge, in a squeaky little voice. Scabior got tired of her, and took control.

"Oi, you little gits! Listen up, will you?" he said. Professor Umbridge looked up at him, rather displeased. "Sorry, dear students." he said, sarcastically.

"Remember our agreement. One slip up, and it's off to Azkaban with you." she whispered up to him before smiling at the Gryffindor student. They were all gathered at the common room, waiting to go to dinner.

"Now, before you go, I would like to introduce you to Scabior. He is part of a new security system that will be established at Hogwarts. What he says goes, or expulsion. This is not a game, it is for your own safety. Now, off to dinner." she said, with a smile at the end, turning away and leaving Scabior alone in the common room, a little over 40 eyes staring at him. He sighed.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, or bother the living fuck out of me," he said, not exactly choosing his words carefully, "I honestly don't give a shit if all the girls here end up knocked up. Just leave me alone. Thanks." he said, walking away up to his room.

"Well he's nice." said a few students, laughing.

* * *

Hermione had been able to find three sets of uniform in her size, but she was sure she would need more for the rest of the year. She sighed, and looked at her watch. She had been looking for 45 minutes, and the charm was sure to wear off soon. She stuffed the uniform in her small bag, and opened a small crack in the door, hoping there was no one around. She quickly opened the door, closed it behind her, and set of running for Professor McGonagalls' room.

It took her a good ten minutes to get there, with hiding from ghosts who would go through her, and several wandering first years. Only a few minutes after she had gotten back had the charm worn off. She rummaged through her bag to find the uniform at placed it on her bed. She smelled them, and they smelled like rotten cheese.

"Ugh, disgusting..." she said to herself. She neatly folded them all out on the bed, and casted a few home cleaning spells she had found in a spellbook back at the Weasley house.

Now that she remembered the Weasley's, she wondered for Ron and Harry were doing. If they were doing well without her. She was sure they had to be okay, because if not, it would have been front page new on the Daily Prophet.

She shook it out of her mind, not needing to worry about things right now. She focused on her clothes, which were now clean and smelled like lavender.

Hermione walked over to Professor McGonagalls' desk and read the letter. It stated that "Serena's" mother had decided to send her to all girls school, since she was acting up with her friends at Hogwarts, but then decided to transfer her back because of what's been happening on the news. Her blood status, or Serena's anyways, was half-blood, but her father had left them at birth, so they couldn't check out if she was lying.

She found faults all the way, and hoped that Professor Umbridge and Professor Snape wouldn't.

The door opened behind her, and made Hermione jump. "Calm down, it's only me. I see you found some robes. These will do for now. I've decided we should introduce you to them now. It's the end of day, they are both tired, and not up for anything, so it might make the process easier." said Professor McGonagall, catching Hermione off guard. "Are you ready? Sure you can do this?" she asked, with a medium sized jar of polyjuice potion in hand.

Hermione took a deep breath in. "Yeah, I'm ready." she said grabbing the brush and taking out a few strands of light blonde hair. Professor McGonagall opened the jar, and a foul smell was released. Hermione let the strands fall into the potion, and it bubbled. Professor McGonagall stirred it a few times before filling up a small bottle with it.

"You'll have to refill this bottle and take it around with you, but a few large gulps of this will last about two and a half hours. Now, drink." she said, and hermione pinched her nose, taking a few gulps of the horrible drink.

She suddenly felt weird, like her skin was boiling. She looked down at her arm, and she could see her skin getting just a tad bit lighter, the hairs on her arm turning light blonde.

"Hm, well. I much prefer the way you look." said Professor McGonagall taking a look at Hermione. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, and instead she saw the face of her friend.

"This is so weird." she said, but her voice was different.

"Yes, well. It's for the better. Now, get changed, fix your hair up a bit." said Professor McGonagall, grabbing the Beauzbatons paper, stuffing them back in the re-sealing envelope, and walked outside.

Hermione changed, and was extremely glad that her and her friend had a similar body built. She brushed her now stick straight hair with her finger, and removed the hair from her face with a pin to not look so messy.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Minerva, I am not in the mood for this, it's ridiculous. Severus is not here, he is off on some business, so I am the head in charge." she said, with a half drunk bottle of rum on her desk.

"Alright, well I'll make this quick. This is Serena Davis, she was a student here, but her mother had sent her off to Beauxbatons. Due to the... current events, her mother has decided to keep her closer to home, here at Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall, Hermione standing right next to her.

Umbridge looked over the papers, not really reading it. "Such a beautiful girl, tell me, is your mother or father the muggle?" she said.

"My father, he left when I was born." she said, backing up the story on the paper.

"Your mother was daft, going off and having a child with a muggle. You would have made a beautiful pure blood." she said, taking another sip from her drink. Hermione's blood was fuming, but she kept her composure. Was she honestly going on about her blood status?

"Alright well, you have already been sorted into Gryffindor house, there is an extra bed, lucky for you. A muggle born skipped out this year, Hermione Granger. Maybe you know her?" she asked, looking at her.

"I heard of her, but I never really crossed paths with her." she said, gulping.

"Good, no need mixing with the wrong kind. Well, off you go, good luck on your last year." she said, taking another drink from her rum.

"That vile woman." said Professor McGonagall, escorting Hermione up to the Gryffindor Tower. When she got there, most of the students were still up.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" she said loudly, her eyes darting to Scabior. "Who are you?" she asked him, a few students giggling.

"Didn't she tell you? Bleeding idiot..." he said to himself. "Scabior, supposed to keep an eye on the kids, according to Umbridge and Snape." he said, his eyes, moving from McGonagall to Hermione, or well, Serena, a sudden smile appearing on his face. Professor McGonagall fixed her glasses and turned back tothe students.

"This is Serena Davis, she was a former student here, sent off to Beauxbeatons, but her mother felt like her daughter should be in the country, so here she is. I expect you all to treat her with kindness, the last thing she needs to have a 7th year with students being rude. Lights off soon, I expect you all to go bed." she said, looking down at Hermione and smiling. She left Hermione alone, and most of the students went about their business, except for Ginny and Neville.

"Hi, nice you meet you. I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Neville Longbottom. Serena, is it?" she said, extending her hand. Hermione shook it, smiling.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." she said, rather naturally. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard after all.

"Come on, I'll show to your bed, I expect it's the only one available. It used to belong to my friend Hermione, but she's off traveling..." said Ginny. Serena nodded in interest, trying not to give anything away.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Hermione started her studies at Hogwarts again, and everything had been going smoothly. She had yet to slip up with Ginny, not giving away any hints of who she really was, which even though was hurting Hermione, knew it was for the best.

"So, Serena, any cute boys in your life I should know about?" she giggled, and Hermione gaped at her.

"No! I wish. I don't think anyone-" she started to say, but Ginny cut her off.

"Shut up, you're gorgeous." she said, rolling her eyes taking a bite of her cereal. Serena smiled.

"Thank you, Ginny." she said. Ginny rolled her eyes again. They finished eating, and left about twenty minutes before Serena had to go and meet Neville for N.E.W.T. level Herbology.

"Oh, Serena, you're just go gorgeous!" said a high shrill voice behind them. Serena and Ginny looked behind them, and saw Pansy laughing and looking at them with sinister eyes.

"Ginny, so are you! I just want you so bad..." said her dog faced friend standing next to her. Pansy, along with some of her friends, laughed.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Pansy?" said Ginny, turning around.

"Ginny, stop. Just leave it." said Hermione, grabbing Ginnys' arm.

"How am I being a bitch? I'm just expressing the sexual tension you for each other. There's nothing wrong with being gay, Ginny." said Pansy, the last part practically yelling it out, making everyone around them look. Ginny walked over to Pansy.

"Shut your nasty little face before I shut it for you, Pansy. I don't take shit from idiots like you." she said, her face a few inches from Pansy. Serena stood up, trying to back Ginny away, but before she got to, the dog faced girl grabbed Ginny by the hair and threw her on the floor.

"Filthy blood traitor. Who the hell do you think you are, to talk to her like that? We're so much better than you, you are trash." she said, about to kick Ginny.

Hermione was about to grab the girl and pull her away from Ginny when Pansy grabbed Serena from behind and slapped her in the face.

Hermione felt her blood boil, and before her mind could say not to, she punched Pansy in the face.

"Hey, what the bleeding hell is going on here?" said a man behind them. Hermiones' hands flew up to her mouth, in shock of what she had just done. She turned around and saw Scabior, running alongside a few other men she had never seen before.

Scabior walked passed Hermione and picked Pansy off the floor, her lip bleeding and swollen. She looked at her hand, and her ring was covered in blood. He looked at Hermione, and saw his eyes lighten up in amusment.

"It's alright men, got it from here. Just a few girl in an argument, probably over a boy, it's nothing. Go back to your posts, the bell should be ringing soon." he said to the other men. They all stood there, looking at him as if they were waiting for him to ask someone to help him out with the girls. "Move." he said forcefully, and they all scurried off. "Idiots." he said, grabbing Pansy by one arm, and the other girl by the other, who's two front teeth were growing uncontrollably. He took one look at her and started laughing.

"Huw cin yu laff at mi?" the girl shrieked, barely able to talk.

"Oh relax, you'll be fine, done that a couple of time myself for a laugh. Come on, off to the hospital wing. You two," he said, looking at Hermione and Ginny, "Come along." he said, walking off.

He dropped Pansy and her friend at the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looking annoyed but not asking any questions, and then Scabior walked off with Hermione and Ginny. He stopped by an abandoned hallway.

"I'd say that was brilliant, but if I did, I might lose my job." he said, looking admiringly at Ginny and Hermione.

"Thanks, I guess." said Ginny.

"Better go off to class, before they go and run off to that old hag and snitch." he said. He looked down at Hermione, and then at her hand. He out his hand in his pocket and pulled out a dirty handkerchief. He extended it to Hermione. "Clean off the ring." he said.

"Hey, Serena, I've got to get going to class, I'll see you later. Thank you for not reporting us." she said to Scabior, still a little unsure of him. He nodded, glancing at her for a moment. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes and his wand. Hermione looked at him, and shook her head.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your lungs." she said, handing back his handkerchief.

"A lot of things are bad for you, love. Like, fighting, for example. Gets you all violent and aggressive." he said, mocking her with his cigarette now lit in his mouth.

"Fighting won't kill me." she said, grabbing her bag. She looked up at him as she blew a cloud of smoke in her face. She grabbed his cigarette and threw it on the ground stomping on it.

"Honestly..." she said, turning away. He laughed.

"Told you it gets you violent!" he said, running to catch up to her. He inhaled from a new cigarette.

"Are you always this annoying?" she said, running down the stairs, trying to get from Scabior.

"Are you always this bitter and ungrateful?" he said playfully. She stopped and turned around. "Well, you haven't thanked me for saving your nice little ass, just pointing out here." he said, winking at her, as he leaned against the wall.

"First of all, that is no way to talk to a lady. And second, thank you. Now, go and do your job, you are paid for a reason." she said, turning around, and she didn't hear him follow her.

"Serena, right? What's your last name?" he said behind her. She turned around, and looked at him.

"It's Davis... Why?" she said, getting a bit afraid that he would now go to Umbridge and tell her about what happened. He smiled and let out smoke.

"No reason. Well," he said, bowing to her, "Have a good day, Serena Davis." he said, walking away. She rolled her eyes, and walked off, not being able to get him off of her mind.

_Probably because he's such an idiot, honestly... But he is a bit cute..._

_No! He's an old, gross pervert. Well, he's probably not older than 30..._

She groaned internally, and ran off to Herbology to meet Neville.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you coming to bed, Serena?" said Ginny, gathering all of her books and standing up off the floor. Hermione shook her head, tucking a piece of her now blonde hair behind her ear.

"Have to finish this homework, it's ridiculously long. I'll catch up." she said, looking up at her friend, smiling.

"You know, you remind me of an old friend." said Ginny, with a sad look in her eyes. She looked down at Serena, and smiled faintly. "Good night."

"Good night, Ginny." said Hermione, looking down at her paper, but her head no longer on her homework. When she heard the door of the girls dormitory shut close, she sighed deeply, letting out a sob. She dropped her quill, staining her sweater.

"Damn!" she said to herself, rubbing the sweater to see if the stain would come off, but it only made it worse. She bundles up the sweater and threw it across the room in fury.

"Still don't believe me about fighting making you aggressive?" said a taunting voice behind her. She looked around, and saw Scabior. His face quickly turned from amusement to curiosity. "Why are you crying?" he asked, not moving from where he was standing.

She scoffed, wiping away her tears. "Like you care. Honestly, can't you leave me alone?" she said, putting all of her work in her school bag. She stood up, walking to grab her sweater, when Scabior quickly reached down and grabbed it, and put it behind his back. He smiled.

"I'll give it back when you tell me what's wrong. I do care, honestly." he said, walking away while facing her.

"Stop being childish. Give it back!" she said, trying to reach it from behind him, but he was too quick for her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss David, but I don't think that'll be a possibility." he said, laughing. Hermione couldn't help but smile, but still wondered why he was doing this.

Scabior reminded her of Ron, and this pained her. It reminded her of the time Ron took her favorite book and ran all over the Burrow with it, all the way to the hill top, before grudgingly giving in.

"I thought you had finally stopped crying!" he said, walking towards her. Hermione didn't notice that she had started to cry again, but now she couldn't stop, and she didn't know why. "Bleeding hell, are you alright? Should I call someone?" he asked, unsure of what to do. She shook her head, crying harder, sliding down to the floor against her armchair.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, I remembered..." she tried to say something, but she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't give her away. He sat down next to her, and looked at her, his eyes sad.

He sat beside Hermione while she cried, until about ten minutes in, her head started to hurt badly from crying. She took a few deep breaths, and reached into her bag for some water.

"You alright now, love?" he said, nervously fiddling with his scarf. She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just... You reminded me of someone important. I don't know how they are doing, I just worry about him everyday." she said, sighing.

"Boyfriend?" he said curiously.

"No, nothing like that. Well, not anymore. He was just a really good friend. " she said, looking up at him. He looked down at his hand, still holding the sweater. He took out his wand and pointed it over the stain.

"_Tergeo._" he said, and the stain vanished. "I'd say You're Welcome, but I know how well you take favors." he said, mocking her.

"Let it go, will you? I said thank you for not reporting me, didn't I?" she sad, putting on her sweater.

"Yeah, after I called you bitter and annoyed the living hell out of you." he said, smiling.

"Oh, so you aren't that annoying naturally?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can be. It's fun, trust me." he said, nudging her. She rolled her eyes, and looked down at her watch.

"Oh, it's late, I better be going off to bed." she said, standing up. Scabior followed.

"I hope you feel better." he said, grabbing her hand. She looked down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, looking into his eyes, which she found to be a beautiful grey blue color.

"I need a friend. I might just go insane here without someone at least right in their mind. Or, at least, not completely mental." he said, smiling at her. She shook her head in amusement. "Good night, Scabior." she said. He grabbed her hand once more and placed his lips lightly upon them.

"Good night, Miss Davis." he said, smiling mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up to the sounds of her roommates fumbling through their trunks for clothes they would wear for the extremely sunny Saturday, which was probably quite hot, Hermione imagined. She was about to hop off the bed and open her bed curtains when she remembered she probably looked like herself, and not her friend. She sighed, and grabbed the bottle that Professor McGonagall had given her. When she grabbed it, she found that it was extremely light.

She opened the cap, and took a drink, but nothing came out. She shook the bottle, and nothing. She cursed to herself, a bit too loudly.

"Serena? You awake?" asked Ginny, as Hermione could see someone grab the curtains from the other side.

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling very well. I think I might stay in bed for a while longer." she said, trying to make her voice hoarse. Ginny tugged on the curtains. "No wait, I'm changing. Unless you want to see me naked." she said, trying to joke around so that Ginny wouldn't try anything.

"According to Pansy, I do. Alright, we'll be around the Black Lake if you decide to come and join us later. Hope you feel better." she said, with disappointment in her voice that her friend was not joining them.

Hermione waited until she could no longer hear anyone in the room for her to peak out of a slit in the curtain. There was no in the room so she quickly flew out of bed, and found some clothes. She put on a pair of jeans, a ragged t-shirt, and some shoes. She picked her hair up into a bunch and put on a grey beanie, covering her hair. She grabbed the bottle, and walked outside carefully. She looked around the common room, and it looked empty. She sighed, and sprinted for the door.

"Serena?" said someone behind her. Scabior. She didn't turn, just kept on running. She guessed she had woken up a bit late in the morning, she since was lucky there was almost no one in the hallways, only a few first years which she ran past as fast as she could. She reacher McGonagalls' classroom and knocked quickly on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked from behind.

"Serena." she said, just incase there was someone with her.

"Come in." she said, and she walked in. McGongall was alone, thank God. "Miss Granger, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the distressed look on Hermione's face.

"I've run out. Ginny almost saw me. Along with the rest of the girls in Gryffindor." she said, catching her breath.

"I've been making some more, it should be done by now. It's a rather large batch, should work for a month. Thankfully polyjuice potion only requires for one strand of hair..." she said, walking into her office. She uncapped a large cauldron, which let out an awful smell. Professor McGonagall filled up Hermiones' bottle, along with a small cup for her to drink now.

"Thank you, Professor." she said, drinking the small cup of the potion.

"Miss Granger, by any chance, have you heard from Harry and Ronald?" asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione did not look her, fixing her hair from the hat. "Uh, no. I haven't. Thanks, again, Professor." she said, walking away quickly. She had forced herself to forget about the guilt she felt from leaving her two best friends out to fend for themselves.

She pushed it out of her mind and decided she would go back and change into something more appealing. Whens he got there, she found Scabior playing with the cat of a fifth year student whose name she forgot.

"How cute.." she said, walking to her room.

"Me? Oh, thank you." he said, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"The cat. I wouldn't exactly say you were cute, Scabior." she said, entering the girls dormitory. She changed into nicer pair of jeans and a white button down shirt.

"Stupid cat..." Scabior said, sticking his knuckle in his mouth. Hermione laughed. "Don't laugh, it's vicious. Trying to rip of my finger." he said, rubbing it on the rug.

"Don't do that, it'll get infected. Here." she reached into her bag and pulled out a muggle disinfectant.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, looking at it suspiciously.

"Relax, it'll help. Honestly, it's not like I'm going to kill you." she said, spraying it on his finger.

"Alright, thanks." he said, and she did not respond. "So, what would you call me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, putting the small bottle in her bag.

"If I'm not cute, then what am I?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Have you forgotten you work here, and I'm a student." she asked, not backing away, even though in the back of the mind she knew she should.

"You don't honestly call what I do work, do you? And besides, legal age is seventeen. But no, I won't try anything, I promise. Just friends." he said, his eyes mischevious.

"How old are you anyway?" she asked. "And why do you have that ridiculous red thing in your hair?"

He backed away, gasping dramatically. "How dare you! Isn't one allowed to express themselves anymore without being judged?" he asked. "I am quite hurt, Miss Davis. Honestly." he said, his hand placed on his chest. She giggled.

"You are ridiculous, really." she said. "You seem a bit too old to be expressing yourself like a rebellious teenager." she said, testing him.

"I'm only twenty-nine, darling. I look a bit older than my age, yes, but just for you, I'll have my red hair until I turn eighty-five." he said, smiling.

"What makes you think we'll know each other by then?" she asked. She saw his eyes go from amused to a bit sad. Was he really that lonely? He looked like the kind of person who had a ton of friends, to be honest. Hermione sighed. "You'll probably annoy me for the rest of my life. But, maybe then I'll get you to stop smoking!" she said, grabbing his cigarette.

"Why do you care if I smoke or not?" he asked, his cigarette box in hand.

"Because you are my friend, and I don't like seeing my friends doing stupid things." she said, throwing the cigarette away. He smiled, and put the box away.

"Alright, I bet your friends are waiting. You should go." he said, sitting on the armchair.

"Don't you ever go out?" she asked him, walking to him.

"Not really, I just usually sit up here." he said, shrugging. She scoffed.

"No way are you doing that today. You must be bored to tears. Come on, they think I'm sick. And besides, I always hang out with them." she said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the armchair.

"Are you sure?" he said, pulling her back.

"Yes! Come on!" she said, and he followed her, hand in hand.

"This is really nice." he said as they found a behind the castle, near the water.

"Yeah, I sometimes come here when I want to be alone. People don't really wander around here." she said, sitting down, patting the spot next to her, signaling Scabior to sit down.

"Now, what kind of sandwich do you want? House elves make the best sandwiches..." she said, picking out a sandwich and some pumpkin juice for her.

They ate in silence, looking out at the water. Hermione didn't really feel that awkward, and she hoped he felt as comfortable as she did.

"Come, maybe we can see the Giant Squid. He sometimes hangs around here." she said, standing up and extending her hand for Scabior to come. He did so, and they stood at the edge for a while, until they finally saw a tentacle of the squid. "It's so cute." said Hermione, smiling.

"Cute? It's massive, but cute..." he said, amused. "So a giant squid could be cute, but I can't?" he said, remembering her comment in the common room.

"Oh, get over it." she said, lightly smacking him on the arm. He put his hand on her back and lightly pushed her forward, scaring her that she was going to fall over.

"Scabior!" she said, grabbing on to him. He was laughing at her expression. She smacked him harder this time. "It's not funny, I could have died!" she yelled.

"No you wouldn't have, I was right here. And besides, and didn't even do anything!" he said.

"You're really mean." she said, looking at him. Her hands were on his, his on her waist.

"I know. I'm sorry." he said, getting closer. He placed his lips lightly on hers, and it felt like lightning had just hit her, and exploded every nerve in her body. She pulled away, as the thought of how this could end badly flooded her head.

"Serena, I'm sorry, I dunno, I just..." he said, looking at her. "Are you mad?" he asked, backing away to give her space.

"No, no, not at all. I just need to kind of, think, for a while." She said, a bit lost and unsure of what to do.

"I'll leave. Please forgive me, I honestly have no idea what came over me, I know we are just friends, it's just..." he started.

"It's just what?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'll take the basket back to the kitchens, don't worry about it." he said, quickly leaving with the basket that had their food.

This was utterly and completely against everything she stood for. She had to think of Ron. How devastated he would be if he found out she had gone off with Scabior.

_Well, he was a bit of an inconsiderate bastard for what he said to me on in the tent._

Regardless of Ron, Scabior was also a good ten years older than her. And she was pretty sure he wasn't as saintly as he put out to be, considering he was put there by Umbridge.

Still, why did it feel like such a difficult task to back away from him?

* * *

(**_Fixed the typo, haha. Even I get confused with Hermione being someone else)_**


	6. Chapter 6

After meeting up with Ginny for the rest of the day, the kiss was still in her mind. Was it just an accident?

_Don't be ridiculous, Hermione, Kisses aren't accidents..._

She fell asleep later than night, thinking about what had happened. She didn't see Scabior, considering he was always hanging around Gryffindor areas. She wondered if he thought it was a mistake.

In the middle of the night, she awoke by a painful stab on the ear. She stumbled off her bed to find an owl on the pillow, with a note on his foot. She untied it, and he waddled out to the window before flying out.

_** I am so sorry to disturb your sleep at such an hour, but I received a message from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I thought you'd like to know. Please come meet me in my room if you'd care to read it. I know you've been trying to distance yourself.**_

_** Professor McGonagall**_

Hermione jumped out of bed, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her polyjuice potion. She sneaked out of the dormitories, and apart from having to hide for a few ghosts, the security was lacking to McGonagall's room. She knocked on the door, and the professor asked who was at her door.

"It's Hermione, professor." the door flew open, and McGonagall grabbed Hermione by the arm, and dragged her inside.

"I know it's the middle of the night, but never refer to yourself as Hermione ever again. There's a high chance someone might overhear. You're lucky tonight they all got drunk, and security is light. Now, come read this letter, I got it just over an hour ago."

_** Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_** We're not exactly doing well without Crookshanks, but we're managing. Hopefully everything went well. We're almost done with another package retrieval, there's a few left, and they are proving quite difficult. I know Crookshanks would think of a solution in a heartbeat . Give Crookshanks a hug for us, we miss that little old cat. **_

_** Pots and Weasel**_

"Was it intercepted? Pots and Weasel aren't exactly the most hiding aliases. Ugh, I should have never left them. What do I do? Should I go back?" the guilt was taking over, and Hermione was beginning to cry. McGonagall put her hand around Hermione's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't think it was intercepted, but there's no use in thinking about this now. You've left, and they've moved on with their travels. You wouldn't be able to find them, plus it would look suspicious. I'm sorry if this seems self centered, but you would be putting my life on the line if you left. I'm your only connection. They are smart, they will get through this."

"I've got to get back to bed, I have to be up in half an hour to get dressed." Hermione wanted to leave as soon as possible, get her mind off the guilt. "Just, write them back, and tell them I'm okay. They might not remember I left my purse with all of my books, it should be helpful." Hermione nodded, and scurried back off to her bed.

She took a small gulp of her polyjuice potion before curling up in bed and starting to cry. She could hear the rustling of her fellow mates rising from their beds, their chattering beginning.

"Serena, you awake?" asked Ginny next to her.

"Yeah, I'm still feeling a bit sick to be honest. I think I'll skip breakfast to sleep in a little more. Hopefully I'll feel better before class." she said, wiping away her tears.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing? You could get out of class. I know the last thing I want to do when I feel sick is listen to Snape drone on and on about useless things." _Does the hospital wing have a solution to forgetting things?_

"I probably will, thank you Ginny. Go before all the good food is taken!" Ginny giggled, leaving the room with a few of her friends. Once the dormitory was empty, Hermione got up, put on her school robes, and decided she would actually go to the Hospital Wing and see if there was anything she could get.

_This is slightly resembling you trying to find drugs, Hermione..._

Walking down the hallway, she heard someone wolf whistle behind her. She stopped in her tracks, about to retaliate, when she turned and saw it was Scabior. His grin was shining all the way to where she was. She shook her head, and walked to him.

"What part of 'student' don't you understand?" she said, jokingly. She was smiling, and he took this as a sign she was okay with him.

"Can't I think my friends are attractive?"

"Well, after yesterday, I don't know what you think." Hermione had to bring it up. Apart from getting her mind off Harry and Ron, it had been bugging her that he almost sort of kissed her, and then stormed off. Scabior lost his grin, and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Can we forget about that for now?" he asked, tucking a piece of his messy hair behind his ear.

"No, we can talk about it now. I'm not going to class." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow Serena, I never took you for one to skip class. Guess you are naughtier than I thought." he winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not feeling to well, I was on my way to the Hospital Wing. Accompany me while you explain to me what happened yesterday. I can understand if you regret it, but at least tell me..." She really hoped he didn't regret it.

"No, you've got it all wrong... woah, Serena, what's wrong with your face? Excuse the harshness but..." he stepped away, looking at her worried. She gulped, and a cold feeling ran over her body. She was changing back to Hermione. She reached into her pocket, put the polyjuice potion was not there.

_I left it back in the dormitory. Bloody idiot!_

Her now brown eyes met with Scabior before running off as quickly as she could back to the dormitories. "Wait, Serena!" Scabior yelled behind her. She could hear him running, trying to catch up to her, but she ran faster. Her transformation was finally complete as she reached the common room. "Stop running, or I swear to Merlin I will jump on you." he growled behind her, but she quickly slipped into the girls dormitory.

Heavily breathing, she jumped on her bed, and drunk from her flask. She could feel herself changing back into Serena as she calmed down. Scabior banged on the dormitory door, shouting, but Serena refused to open the door.

_What the hell do I do now?_

* * *

I haven't updated this story in like a year! I just re-read it and I got the urge to keep writing. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
